


【貂灿】像世界终结的那样

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 现背 瞎编# 有身体接触地# 深深地来一次
Kudos: 2





	【貂灿】像世界终结的那样

没有比现在更适合接吻的气氛。

投映到白墙上的国外电影画面刚好播放到美丽的男女主角互相拥吻着，发出令人羞涩的水声看似是戏假情真，加上后期制作配上的浪漫背景音乐，在聚餐喝了一点小酒的两人觉得屋子内的温度上升了好几度。

回归期结束，经纪人室友暂时的休假给金东营带来了最大的私密空间和时间，却万万没想到第一天能独自享受爱情电影的晚上，会被一个喝醉的弟弟给缠上了。

李东赫不怎么能喝，但抱着不能输给道英哥的想法还是跟他同样三罐啤酒下了肚，话还能说，路也还能走，只不过变成金东营人型挂件这件事就让人感到有些匪夷所思。

“道英哥？”

房间里的灯全都关上了，李东赫突然转过身面向脸庞映着电影淡黄暖光的哥哥，有些迷濛的眼神从他好看的额头开始游走，最后落到他那张紧闭着的薄唇。

兴许是酒精在作祟，金东营伸手搂着小孩的背，轻轻用力将他推近自己，直至两人鼻前的气息互相缭绕，他却有些扭扭捏捏的想往后躲，金东营另一只手扯着他的衣领。

他挑衅似的问道，“要接吻吗？”

谁先送上自己的嘴唇对于他们来说很重要，李东赫轻轻嗯了一声，便闭上眼睛等待哥哥的亲吻。虽然金东营预计中是他迫不急待的吻上来，但还是被气氛所影响而败下阵来，手从他的衣领往上摸到他的下颌线，重重的把自己的嘴唇压了上去。

双方的吻技都比想像之中熟练，李东赫在间期睁过一次眼，被金东营直白的眼神吓得马上闭回眼睛，可是最后还是任由哥哥搂着自己的腰往他那张单人床走，他在光线不足的情况下也能看清在宽松的睡裤下微妙的变化。

在床上接的吻注定不会只是普通的吻，李东赫被金东营按在床上，柔软的唇瓣纠缠着，灵活的舌头试图开发更深入的位置。李东赫能感受到哥哥带着强烈的欲望在进攻，渐渐被他吻得无法呼吸，双手放在他的肩头上轻力往后推。

金东营有些不舍的放开他的唇，而后把视线转至他的T恤领子处，盯着露出的半截漂亮锁骨，咽了咽口水，再抬眸以请求的语气问，“楷灿啊，可以吗？”

他的声音和眸子都带着浓郁的情欲，李东赫不禁全身僵硬起来，因为慌张而把眼睛得瞪得圆圆的，张开嘴却说不出任何一句拒绝的话。

“还害怕吗？明明都不是第一次了啊。”金东营食拇二指轻轻捏住他的下巴，眼神里带着一丝挪揄和审视，那张脸就像是在说你不要再装了李楷灿。

李东赫听了又羞又恼，耳根和脖子都红透了，一手拨开金东营的手，将身子缩到床头一角，“哥在胡说什么？我才没有做过那种事！”

金东营明显一顿，“我以为你跟马克有……”

李东赫第一次在私下大声打断他，“我没有！”

看样子李东赫是真的生气了，连忙过去把他抱在怀里，大掌温柔地安抚着小孩的柔顺头发，低着头在他颈侧讨好的轻轻啄吻。金东营放软了声音解释，“我不是那个意思的，只是没想过……我…没想过要你的第一次。”

“那今天的事我们就当作没有发生过，好吗？”

金东营愧疚于自己把他们那一套污秽不堪的成年人法则套在李东赫的身上，或者是他本身的想法太过荒唐，才会以为他成年了会跟他喜爱的哥哥互相帮助解决需求，却没有想过他竟然还处在连提起这件事也会脸红的阶段。

紧靠着他厚实温热的胸膛，而不由得生出眷恋的想法，原本紧抿着嘴的李东赫放松了表情，望着金东营的眼睛摇摇头，微微昂首在他唇上亲了一口。

“只要发生了都是回不去的，哥不是比我更了解吗？”李东赫双臂环着他的颈项，故意装可爱的歪头问道。

金东营自认为是一个自制能力很强的男人，从来不会被情欲淹没理智，可是在面前可爱又性感的男孩正勾引着自己，他表现得乖巧又顺从，那是金东营有些陌生的模样，正在击败他的理智。

“痛痛痛……哥哥你轻一点嘛……”李东赫的背倚在金东营的怀里，双腿紧张得夹紧了他的小臂，而那根探进了从没被开拓过的地方的食指也被强制停止了动作。

金东营为伴侣服务的经验称不上丰富，却很温柔，李东赫一喊痛，他便立即亲上他的嘴巴用亲吻分散他的注意力，也不忘挑逗胸前敏感的小乳粒，让他的身体带起别样的感觉。

“宝宝的嘴巴好软，身体也好软，怎么会这么可爱？”金东营低声在他的耳边说着，又舔了舔他的耳廓，耐心的缓缓插进了整根手指。

李东赫的身体早已在金东营手上变得瘫软，沉溺在由身体本能对于性的渴望之中，身后加深的痛感却将他扯回现实。他忍不住大喊了一声，又怕自己的叫声太大了会被发现，揪起了金东营的睡衣放进嘴里咬着，像一只可怜的小狗狗发出呜咽要哥哥轻一点。

今天的东赫是异常的乖巧，金东营听着他叫哥哥整颗心都要融化了，但是手上的动作没有放轻过，甚至在多加了一根手指后变得有些急躁。金东营只觉得他泪眼汪汪的盯着自己看的模样好可爱，想压在他身上欺负他，狠狠的蹂躏他，让他用那独特的甜蜜嗓音叫自己的名字。

较深的健康肤色是金东营以往欣赏不来的颜色，可是当它泛着情动时的淡淡粉红光泽，有一种他从未见识过的诱惑力。金东营让全裸的李东赫躺在床上，以跪姿一边准备润滑功夫，一边欣赏着他的身体，还夸了他一句最近身材好像变好了些。

李东赫的半张脸被金东营脱下的睡衣挡住了，一是用来遮羞，二是痛的时候可以咬住来忍住叫声，于是闷闷的回答声音在衣物底下传出，“哼，我的身材一向都是南波万的。”

金东营不由失笑，将润滑剂搽满在自己性物上的动作停了下来，一手撑在他身侧俯身去亲亲他的脸颊，饱满的性物随着动作而抵在臀间盛放的粉雏。李东赫的冷汗一下子全冒出来了，觉得自己根本无法接纳那么大的东西，有些不安地扭拧着腰身想要躲开。

“宝宝听话，相信哥哥会让你舒服的。”

温柔起来的金东营真的很要命，李东赫被他哄了两句就乖乖把腿缠在他的腰上，还嗲声嗲气的让他快一点。金东营双手把着他的臀瓣轻轻分开，将自己的性物狠狠的挤着那处小巧的后穴，湿热的内壁紧紧咬着前端，两个人同时痛得倒吸一口气。

“呜呜呜道英哥你骗我……明明就痛死了……”李东赫急忙把衣服往嘴里塞，慌乱间还咬到了自己的手指，痛得嗷嗷叫，一滴透明液体不受控的从眼角滑出来。

金东营觉得自己上辈子可能欠了李东赫很多，被夹得动弹不得，还要忍住欲望和疼痛去哄小孩。用对付小孩子的语气叫着宝宝，轻声让他不要紧张，那语气温柔得都快要挤出水来，才感觉到他的身体渐渐放松下来。

年轻的男人血气方刚，握着身下人的细腰便开始抽动起来，初尝情事的身体清涩地迎合他，咬着衣服的嘴巴里哼哼唧唧的说，好喜欢道英哥哥啊。

金东营知道李东赫没有不喜欢的哥哥，可当亲耳从他口中听到说喜欢自己时，还是不禁有些得意。他暂时停下了动作，拿开他嘴里属于自己的衣服，声音有些低哑，“宝宝，再说一遍。”

“喜欢道英哥哥，好喜欢……”

小孩的声音甜蜜得有些黏腻，毫不犹豫的吐露着甜言蜜语，让金东营听了更加兴奋，亲亲小嘴告诉他我们换个姿势。搂在腰间的手一用力，带着他起身，李东赫猝不及防的坐在了金东营的胯上，整个人都紧紧地压着他，体内的性物进去了更深的位置。

“呜……太深了啊，不要了……”

面对面的姿势让金东营看清了他的表情，眼尾泛着泪，咬着下唇一副受不了的模样，声音委屈得想让人继续欺负他。

双手放在李东赫圆嫩的臀肉上，或重或轻的揉捏起来，金东营托起他的上半身又往下按，特别的酥麻感从下身升起，李东赫觉得又痒又舒服，没几下就大声喊着要道英哥哥慢一点。

金东营像是没听到一样继续着动作，微微加快了速度，又按着李东赫的后脑，让他微微弓起身子下来跟自己接吻。李东赫浑身无力，只双手捧着哥哥的脸胡乱地吻着，与他的舌头缠绵不休。

到了最后，金东营把人推倒躺回床上，将他的双腿扛起到自己肩上，下身用力地快速抽动，在快射的时候及时抽了出去，在李东赫的小腹上留下自己的印记。末了还使坏的撸了好几下那因为酒精而没怎么起反应的小东西，被李东赫一下子拍开了手，湿润的小鹿眼瞪了瞪。

“不能喝就不要喝太多，在床上都没反应又怎么可以呢。”金东营嘲笑完了但还得弯下身去哄他，小孩还挺好哄，亲几口夸两句可爱就消气了，笑得眯起眼睛抱住他说好喜欢道英哥哥。

宿舍的床是单人床，洗澡后李东赫执意要跟金东营一起睡，金东营掂量了下自己的骨架和他那双大长腿，觉得挤着一起睡会不太舒服，但要是把他赶出去就有些拔屌无情了，最终在窄小的床上还是躺着两名成年男子。

“哥是不是在那种时候管谁都叫宝宝啊？”李东赫不安分的在金东营怀里翻了个身，亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，就像清纯无知的小学生向老师请教问题。

听起来是一个没头没尾的问题，金东营却听出了似乎带着某种意义，他闻言沉默了好一阵子，才开口回答，“没有，就是想叫你宝宝了。”

李东赫嘻嘻笑了笑，在他的喉结上亲了口。

轻声细语的说，“道英哥叫我宝宝的时候，我真的觉得好喜欢啊。”

回应他的是一个落在额上的吻。


End file.
